With the time goes on, the Internet and mobile communication networks provide a large number of function applications. A user cannot only use the mobile terminal to perform a conventional application, such as answering the phone or making a call, but can also use the mobile terminal to browse webpages, transmit pictures and play games, etc.
When being used to deal with things, the mobile terminal may largely consume electricity of the cell thereof because of an increased usage frequency thereof, which require frequent charging; with the accelerated pace of life, especially more and more urgent emergencies, the user wants the cell to be charged with the large current.
The MICRO USB interface is often used to charge the mobile terminal in the related art. Since the MICRO USB interface in the related art only includes an inserting tongue of a power line with one inserting portion, an inserting tongue of a ground line with one inserting portion, one power pin coupled to the inserting tongue of the power line and one ground pin coupled to the inserting tongue of the ground line, the charging may be performed through only one charging circuit formed by one power path and one ground path. Therefore, it only supports the charging current less than 3 A, so that the charging speed is slow and time is wasted. In addition, the inserting tongue of the power line and the inserting tongue of the ground line of the USB interface in the related art are made of metal foil with conductivity less than 20%, which cannot support the large current (greater than 3 A) charging. Therefore, the USB interface in the related art has the small charging current and the low charging speed based on limitations of the single charging circuit and the material thereof.